


Just Brotherly Teasing

by Ross_Winchester



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brothers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Brother/Brother Incest, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pining Peter Parker, Tony is 18, Voyeurism, only auditory tho, peter is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ross_Winchester/pseuds/Ross_Winchester
Summary: Tony knows Peter is crushing on him hard. He can see the way Peter looks at him, stares when he thinks no one is looking. Sweet, innocent, little Peter has the hots for his older brother. And now, Tony intends to take advantage of that fact.





	Just Brotherly Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever so constructive criticism is welcomed. I hope you like it!  
> No beta, all mistakes are my own.

Tony knows Peter is crushing on him hard. He can see the way Peter looks at him, stares when he thinks no one is looking. Sweet, innocent, little Peter has the hots for his older brother. And now, Tony intends to take advantage of that fact.

And oh, how Tony loves to torture Peter. He comes out of the shower shirtless more often than not, just to make Peter stare a little too long and turn away with a slight blush coloring his cheeks. He starts to get more handsy with Peter. Nothing unbrotherly of course. Nothing anyone would think twice about except for Peter. Ruffling Peter’s soft hair, making it even messier than usual (and oh, was that a sight). More pats on Peter’s slim shoulders that last longer than they should. Tony even goes as far as to occasionally grab Peter’s hand and hurriedly pull him along when he wants to get a move on. And he swears he can feel Pete’s body temperature rise from that alone. It goes on for weeks, Tony finding new ways to subtly get Peter to drool over him, and Tony can tell Peter is going wild for it, despite his efforts to hide it.

Then the sign Tony’s been looking for to take this thing further presents itself on a Friday night when he wakes around three in the morning having to piss. As he walks past Peter’s bedroom door he hears the faintest gasp and forgoes his trip to the bathroom to instead press closer to the door and listen.

He can hear Peter’s little moans and he knows Peter is jerking it. It isn’t until he hears a broken cry of “Tonyyy” that Tony knows what he has planned in store for his sweet baby brother tomorrow while their parents are at work.

Once Peter falls silent, Tony finally returns to his mission of taking a piss and heading back to bed.

When Saturday morning comes Peter is up bright and early as always. Tony doesn’t exit his room until past eleven when he knows Peter will most likely be camped out on the couch watching something nerdy.

Tony wanders into the kitchen popping some waffles in the toaster and pouring what’s left in the coffee maker into a mug from their dad’s morning coffee. Retrieving his waffles, he walks into the living room and sits on the opposite end of the couch as Peter and brings his feet up to rest in Peter’s lap. “Hey,” Peter grumbles, half-heartedly pushing at Tony’s legs.

“Deal with it,” Tony quips back, rolling his eyes and readjusting his feet more directly over Peter’s groin. He sips his coffee and places it on the table in front of the couch. Peter doesn’t make any further attempt to move Tony’s feet from his lap, which pleases Tony.

As expected, Peter is watching some lame ass documentary that Tony doesn’t bother to pay attention to. Tony eats his waffles and Peter redirects his focus back to the television. When Tony finishes his breakfast he wiggles his feet to gain Peter’s attention. “So, Pete…” Tony begins slowly.  
Peter turns to look at him and minutely adjusts under Tony’s legs. “Yeah?” Peter’s voice has the faintest waver in it.

Tony gets straight to the point, figuring that would fluster Peter the most. “I heard you last night,” Tony says with a smirk.

Tony sees the split second of panic in Peter’s face before he collects himself. “W-what do you mean?” he asks trying to cover the nervousness in his voice.

“Oh Pete, don’t play dumb. I know you were jerking off last night. And I heard you moan my name”. Peter immediately tenses up and his eyes go wide.

“I- I… you must be hearing things. That would super weird,” Peter stammers hurriedly.

Tony completely ignores him and continues on, looking Peter in the eyes, “Jerking off thinking of your brother, huh? Wonder what you were thinking of”. Peter is rendered frozen under Tony’s gaze and words. “Did you imagine it was my hand around your cock? Hmm? You want your big brother to touch you? Do you like coming while thinking about me Petey?”

“T-tony that’s- no. What?” Peter’s face is rapidly turning red and he squirms under Tony’s feet.

“Are you sure baby? Because I think I can feel you getting excited,” Tony gently puts pressure on Peter’s growing erection with his foot and Peter has to stifle a groan. “It’s alright, I know you’ve been watching me for weeks, it’s been fun making you practically drool over me,” Tony drawls on, “You’re so pretty when you’re nervous”.

Peter chokes on a moan and starts to give in. “Tony…”

“The way you stare at me makes me want to devour you, Pete,” Tony slides down the couch slightly to get in a more comfortable position. “I love imagining your sweet lips around my cock. You make me so hard Peter”. Tony spreads his thighs and snakes a hand down his pants grabbing his cock and slowly pumping it a few times. Peter can’t tear his gaze away from his brother’s hand disappearing into his pants.

“You like watching your big brother stroke his cock for you?” Tony asks Peter, but all Peter can do is watch. “Answer me, Pete,” Tony demands softly.

“Yes Tony, fuck!” Peter whines and Tony rewards him with a “good boy” that has Peter’s cock aching in his jeans. “Tony let me see it. Let me see your cock please,” Peter’s breathless and he hasn’t even touched himself.

Tony pulls his dick out of his pants and grins at Peter’s awestruck face. “Wanna do the same for me sweetheart?” Tony asks encouragingly. Peter pulls himself out of his pants at lightning speed and Tony laughs. “Good,” Tony praises, beginning to stroke himself again while getting a good look at Peter’s swollen cock. “You gonna jerk yourself off for me Pete? Gonna come for your big brother?”

“Fuck yes,” Peter groans and begins to pump his hand over his dick fast and clumsily.

Tony plays with his cock lazily as he hungrily watches Peter. “You wish it was me touching you Peter? How long have you been thinking dirty things about me?” Tony can see his dirty talking is making Peter desperate by the way Peter starts thrusting up into his own hand.

“T-two years, ahhh,” Peter squeaks out and Tony has to squeeze the base of his dick to stop from coming on the spot. Holy shit, Peter’s been thirsting after Tony since he was 14.

“Shit Peter, you’ve been thinking about my cock for two years? Been desperate for my cock all this time. Wanted me to fuck you and take you apart,” Tony jerks himself faster, swiping his thumb over his slit on each upstroke. Peter’s strokes get more frantic and his moans get louder. Tony can tell he’s close to spilling. “You want me to do that? Fuck you and fill you up and claim you as mine. Ruin you for any other cock.”

Peter jerks and cries, “Yes Tony! Fuck, Tony please!” and with a final stroke, Peter is coming all over his hand.

Seeing the absolutely blissed out face of Peter has Tony coming soon after him with a low groan. Both boys sit breathing heavily coming down from their highs. Tony is the first one to speak up, “Come here,” he demands as he’s already dragging Peter into his lap and into a heated kiss. Their spent cocks rub together and Peter moans into the kiss allowing Tony to take the opportunity to get his tongue into Peter’s mouth. They pull apart, breathless. “Mom and dad can’t can’t find out,” Tony says sternly.

Peter nods rapidly, “Okay,” and tangles his fingers into Tony’s hair while Tony’s hands make their way down to Peter’s ass. Peter groans and attacks Tony’s lips for another greedy kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
